Living With Twins
by IceDancex
Summary: Harry's staying with the Weasley's during the holidays after fourth year. What happens when Harry reluctantly agrees to trial a potion created by his two new business partners?


**Nothing bad ever happened at the Tri-Wizard tournament. Cedric didn't die and after the school year ended Harry went to stay a the Burrow for the duration of the holidays.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Relieved that he finally had the chance to stay the holidays with his friends rather than at the Dursley's for once in thirteen years of his life Harry decided that he was going to have some fun. Well as much as he could at any rate. At this point he was still unable to leave the Burrow without being swamped by reporters asking how he a mere boy of fourteen had managed to not only enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament but to also win it. He competed against two others, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton Academy and Viktor Krum from Drumstrang. It had been a close competition all the way with Harry only winning by two points and taking the prize of the Tri-Wizard Cup and one thousand galleons prize money.

Figuring he didn't need any more money in the extensive vaults left to him by his parents he decided to donate it to a more charitable cause. The Weasley twins.

They were soon becoming a cause he could happily live the rest of his life without ever encountering again. At first their jokes and pranks were entertaining but after living with them for the last two weeks they were soon becoming a nuisance.

"Oh Harrrry," twin voices sounded out from behind him.

Harry barely restrained a flinch. They'd found him. He and Ron had recently taken to the now ghoul-free attic to rattle through the long forgotten boxes in hopes of finding something interesting to do. Only minutes ago had Ron retreated back down stairs in hopes of satisfying his ever present hunger and leaving Harry in restful silence. Until the Twins showed up that is. Harry turned to face the pair.

"What is it?" He said with a sigh. He was greeted with twin grins.

"We were just thinking…"said George as he approached Harry, casually flinging an arm over his shoulders and taking a seat on the floor next to him.

"What?" Harry asked, desperately hoping that he wouldn't regret asking.

"Well now that we are business partners we were just thinking that perhaps you should have a more hands on experience with the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes merchandise," Fred offered Harry a broad grin. Harry snorted.

"You're kidding right?" The twins both looked at him, neither smile wavering. Not even the tiniest bit.

"You're not…You're actually serious!" Harry laughed and pulled himself up of the floor before spinning to face the two of them.

'No, no way. Nuh uh! You are not going to make me your test dummy. You must be stupid if you think I am going to try that stuff willingly!" Harry spun again and made his way to the door of the attic before the twins tried anything tricky with him. Just before her reached the handle though, four arms pulled him back and dragged him over to a couch covered with a moth eaten bed sheet.

"Come on Harry!" Said one.

"Yeah, don't be a stick in the mud," taunted the other with a devilish grin. Harry glared.

"How do I know that this isn't another one of you tricks to get me to turn into a girl again?" Harry shivered thinking of his first day here at the Burrow. There he was eating his mashed potatoes and lamb and minding his own business when suddenly BAM! Two massive knockers sprouted from his chest, popping the top two buttons on his shirt. One flew up and shattered the light bulb and the other flew across the table before plunging into Ron's eye.

Harry looked down at his newly developed breasts – exposed breasts might he add – then back at the rest of the table – who the majority was staring at his exposed breasts (With the exception of Ron who was clutching his eye in pain). Harry looked down at his breasts once again before finally coming to the realisation that yes this was actually happening to him and that no, it was not a dream.

His cheeks had flooded red in less than a second flat and he let out a small feminine "eep" before running off up the stairs to his and Ron's shared bedroom. Behind him he could hear the twins' boisterous laughter and a clap as they high fived one another.

That had been an embarrassing episode to say the least. And he wasn't going to let it happen again. No. Not on his watch.

"Please!" twin pleading eyes bought him back to the present.

"No." Harry said bluntly. He would not give in.

"Please! It's nothing really, just a little potion we want you to try!" Fred said before poking out his lower lip in a child-like pout.

"No!"

"Oh come on, we just want to see if it will work the same on everybody," George tried to convince him.

"No." Came the stubborn response.

"Look we'll even demonstrate it to prove that it is harmless!" Fred finally declared before grabbing a potion bottle from his pocket and taking a sip. George took the bottle next and took his own swig. For a moment there was nothing until there was a "POP" and suddenly the twins were sitting on the floor before him, only toddlers. Harry began to freak out when they didn't turn back immediately but after two minutes there was a second "POP" and the seventeen year old twins stood before him again.

Grudgingly Harry had to admit that it was pretty cool.

"So will you try it?" Fred said with a hopeful grin holding out the bottle. Harry sighed and grabbed it. He quickly uncorked it and chugged the rest of it done. He didn't see the worried look on the twins faces before he popped and shrunk but after five minutes was up and he hadn't grown to his former height again all he could think was, Fuck!


End file.
